


Genji

by strikecommanding



Series: tumblr fucking sucks [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: An import of all the Genji Shimada pieces I've written on tumblr. Each chapter summary will include the prompt and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: how about young!genji being smug about the fact that he finally caught reader? and it turns out that he's sadistic af. maybe some knifeplay and/or torture, doesn't have to be graphic or heavy
> 
> contains: noncon, sadism, knifeplay, blood

Genji had no right to be so smug about having caught you. The only reason the coward was able to get ahold of you and trap you on his family’s estate was because he had his bodyguards muscle in. In terms of physical ability, he was no slouch himself; he probably sicced his guards on you just to show off how powerful he was, all because of his family name.

The Shimadas apparently had it all in both power and riches, as their estate was truly beautiful. It had such outward grandeur that you wouldn’t have believed a dreary torture chamber existed within its walls, yet here you were, thrown in by Genji himself.

He’d left you at first, perhaps wanting you to stew in the fear and uncertainty of your situation. In the end, he just couldn’t help himself and returned to you within minutes of having exited. When he came back, he seemed to be holding something behind his back while sporting a huge smile that made you sick.

“Look at you,” he breathed, something akin to awe in his tone. You shifted uncomfortably against your chain restraints. “Can’t run from me now, huh?”

You did your best to make your expression neutral, but your thumping heartbeat demanded to make itself known in the uneasy crease of your brow. This didn’t go unnoticed by Genji, whose smile widened into a toothy, lopsided smirk. The sight made your throat tight; he looked like a man possessed.

Genji always had a reputation for being a carefree playboy, changing partners as often and as easily as he changed clothes. In hindsight, you could probably pin his shift in behavior to around the same time he started pursuing you. You’d turned him down, your repeated refusal inspiring him to become more and more aggressive in his following advances. He’d clearly never been told “no” in his entire life, and you apparently had to be the one to give him his first taste of it. You wished you hadn’t, since this was where it got you.

“L… let me go,” you said with a quivering voice. Though your voice betrayed your fear, you tried to stand your ground by maintaining eye contact with your captor.

His wide smile burst open with laughter as he approached you, squatting down to your level to get a better look at you. He pulled his free hand out from behind his back to lightly slap at your cheek a few times, making you grimace at every contact. “Dumbass. Why would I do that, after all the trouble I’ve gone to just to get you here?”

He finally revealed what he was hiding behind him: a polished, razor-sharp shuriken. He decided to show it off by pretending to flick it towards you, and he savored the way you flinched in response. You pursed your lips to keep from whimpering as he brought it right against your throat, not hard enough to actually cut your skin but with enough force to make you feel its pressure over your pulse. Your eyes flickered up to his in a defiant stare, and you watched his pupils dilate.

“At first I only wanted you because I thought you’d be a good fuck, but you turned out to be something very special,” he whispered, digging the star’s point into your flesh and effectively seizing your breath. This didn’t go unnoticed by Genji, who drank in every minute change in your expression and demeanor. “You really made me work for it. You made me play your game, and guess what?”

With a swift flick of his wrist, the weapon was away from your throat but at the expense of your clothing, now torn down the middle by a precise cut. You wiggled against your restraints with more vigor now that you were exposed to him, but he stilled you with the threat of the blade against your skin. Even though you froze exactly as he’d wanted you to, he wore a cheeky smile as he dragged the point down the yielding flesh of your belly, leaving long red slices in its wake. He laughed, barely audible under your screams.

“I won,” he grinned, dragging the shuriken along your writhing form. The agony went on for what felt like ages, but Genji was finished with you in a matter of minutes. He tossed the shuriken aside and stared at your stomach to admire his handiwork. When your head stopped spinning and you blinked the tears out of your eyes, you followed his gaze. It was difficult at first to decipher the crude slashes from your perspective, but your lips went dry when you figured it out.

**LOSER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anything with young!genji and humiliating blackmail, omg... i just feel like he'd totally be the type to do that, idk why
> 
> contains: noncon, humiliation, blackmail, drugs

As the eldest of your family, there were a lot of expectations and extra pressures on your shoulders. You had to do everything within your power, sometimes things beyond it, for the sake of your bloodline and the prestigious name that came with it. But it was exhausting to be the perfect child all the time.

One night. All you wanted was one night of stupid debauchery, of dumb decisions you could make because you were drunk and no one would give a shit. And you got your free pass, and you were satisfied to leave it and return to your boring, uptight life.

But that night was thrown back in your face in the form of extremely sordid photographs.

Your eyes couldn’t focus on any one picture, flickering over every single scene with increasing hysteria. The memories of that night put themselves back together in your head, the booming bass of the club’s music overlapping with your heartbeat in your ears. You looked up at the man who presented you with everything you were trying to forget. “This is what you summoned me for?”

Your voice didn’t come out nearly as strong as you wanted it to, and it made Genji’s lips curl into a smirk. He spread out the polaroids before you, just in case you hadn’t gotten a good enough look yet, and he picked up what you could only assume were his favorite highlights among the lowest point in your life. “Don’t undersell yourself. These pictures are great.”

The longer he stared at your pictures, the more heat rushed to your cheeks. The thought that he’d not only followed you around the whole night, but also dedicated himself to preserving your impropriety with photographs made you sick to your stomach. Rather, the implication that you would have to give him something in exchange for the photos made you feel even worse.

Genji continued looking over his work with a smug fondness before bringing his sharp eyes up to you. “They’re so good, in fact,” he began, his tone chilling your veins, “that they should be displayed for a crowd to see. Like fine art to be adored by thousands.”

Though you knew it would come to this, actually hearing it didn’t stop the hairs on the back of your neck from standing. Forcing yourself to calm down, you immediately countered with, “What do you want?”

“I just told you?” he tilted his head, and you wanted to punch the performative confusion right out of his throat. But you restrained yourself, knowing who had the upper hand in this situation. Genji leaned back against his plush couch and took in your obvious frustration without batting an eye. “You look beautiful when you’re fucked up like this. Keeping that beauty all to yourself, it’s almost criminal.”

The idea that he intended to keep the evidence of your night out without even giving you the chance to get them back sent a jolt of panic through your body. But you didn’t speak against him, not yet.

Genji stayed silent, choosing to keep you in suspense a bit longer. Finally, he offered, “Unless… you’d rather only share your beauty with me.”

Not quite following him yet, or rather, on a subconscious level, perhaps _refusing_ to, you kept your mouth shut and gave him the chance to explain himself.

“These photographs will never see the light of day,” he told you, gathering them up into one big pile. You pointedly avoided looking at them. “They’ll be a part of my private collection alone. In exchange for my generosity, you offer certain favors at my beck and call. That sounds agreeable, no?”

Of course it fucking didn’t. The Shimadas were a pariah among the community, and your family had never even agreed to normal business arrangements with them for that reason. Now you were being blackmailed into a depraved deal with one of them just to save your own skin.

Genji took your silence as the opportunity to say, “Think about your family.”

Your body immediately reacted with a wave of tremors. He was right. In the grand scheme of things, this was much bigger than just you. Between letting your family’s reputation crumble and simply taking the fall by yourself, there was an obvious choice. “Fine,” you spat. “It’s a deal.”

Genji delighted in your disgruntlement with the gleeful smile of a child. “Excellent.”

With a flick of his wrist, he hailed over a nearby servant. He presented the young master with a tin box containing a small pill of sorts, which Genji handed over to you. You regarded it with distrust. “What is that?”

“Take it,” he replied, apparently not interested in answering your question. With some prompting by the impatient shake of his hand, you took the pill and tentatively rolled it between your fingertips. “Now swallow it.”

The command made your eyes harden as you glanced between the dubious substance and the one who wanted it in your system. You knew Genji’s reputation, his active involvement with a number of unsavory activities. The last thing you wanted was to swallow some strange pill he gave you.

As if reading the unwillingness on your mind, he commented, “Are you really in any position to refuse?”

You glared at him, eyes sweeping over the shameful photographs on the table in front of you before returning to the tiny pill between your fingertips. No, you really didn’t have a way out of this one. Trembling, you took the pill into your mouth, feeling it slide down your throat with an unpleasant slither.

It was scary, how instant the effects were. You were feeling a million different things at once, cold but scorching, sluggish but amplified, disgusted but aroused. You couldn’t tell if Genji had beckoned you to the space between his legs or if you had crawled there of your own volition. As you undid his belt and zipper with unsteady hands, the only thing of which you were certain was that you needed him in you, now. Genji regarded your vigor with amusement. “I like you best when you’re drugged up like this. Photographs just don’t compare to the real thing.”

You were beyond the point of responding with words, having been reduced to squeals and pitching whines as you desperately stuffed his cock into your mouth. Your skill was lacking in your current state, but your eagerness to suck him off more than made up for that.

Genji pet your hair affectionately. “You make your family very proud.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can we get some oni genji noncon  
> Can i get genji w a tied up s/o, rabbit humping into them with tough love kinda sex
> 
> contains: noncon, oni, bondage, chasing kink

That he’d bothered to tie you up seemed to be more of an aesthetic choice than anything else, considering that you and Genji both knew he’d have no trouble holding you down on his own. Just like he’d had no trouble chasing after you when you foolishly attempted to make a break for it. Now, you were about to be punished for that decision.

You fidgeted uncomfortably against the tight scarlet ropes that restrained you, only stilling yourself when his piercing, blood red stare sent a shiver down your spine. You both remained in a silent staredown until he chose to close the gap between you.

He had you kneeling, so Genji squatted down to your eye level. Now that he was right in front of you, you suddenly lost your nerve and looked aside. The sight of you backing down made Genji grin, a horribly smug smile made uglier by the sharp, inhuman canines protruding over his bottom lip. “You know, I like it when you run,” he whispered, gently palming your cheek. “But not nearly as much as I like it when I catch you.”

You tried to keep the fear from leaking into your expression, but you couldn’t stop the sweat from beading at your forehead. Genji noted the sight with a twinkle of joy in his eyes before standing up again, walking around you slowly to appraise you from all angles. Restrained, you weren’t able to follow him when he disappeared from your field of view. Eventually, the whole room felt so quiet and still it was like he just up and left. A sharp breeze rushed in through an open window, making you shiver.

Abruptly, you were grabbed by the base of your skull and pushed face down into the tatami mats beneath you. You squirmed to find purchase, but the movement only served to amuse Genji as he knelt down behind you. “Look at you, wiggling with excitement already. If you yearn for me that much, then I’d better not keep you waiting.”

You couldn’t help the pathetic whimper that passed through your lips when you felt the tip of his hard cock prodding against your dry entrance. Before you could get out an actual word of protest, he already pushed himself halfway in. The painful stretch ripped a pathetic cry from your throat, which crescendoed when he started moving his hips.

Genji curled over your smaller form, one clawed hand digging into the meat of your waist and the other flat on the ground in front of you. You flinched at the feeling of a canine brushing against you as he lowered his mouth to your ear, breaths of exertion hot against your skin. Knowing his teeth were in such close proximity to your neck made you tremble with fear, and you tried to angle yourself away from him. The hand on the ground snapped up to your chin to hold you still.

Your bound hands wiggled helplessly behind you, fingertips poking at his stomach in a vain effort to get him to stop. “Please, it hurts…!”

You let out a soft grunt of pain as your face was forced into the ground again. From your view, you could see Genji placing his hands on either side of you as his hips pushed harder against your backside, his cock hitting so deep you nearly screamed. And you did scream when he suddenly drilled into you with such brutish strength that pain burst in every nerve ending of your body. “Good,” he murmured, “it’s supposed to.”

A few more agonizing minutes of this harsh treatment was enough to bring you to tears, and you remained in that state even after he found his release in you. You shuddered as he pulled out, his load oozing out of your abused hole and burning your skin.

“I know you hate me now for this, but it’s for your own benefit. If you really want to escape, what better motivator is there than pain?” Genji cooed at you in a saccharine sweet voice, but you could practically hear him smirking. His claws lazily traced over your spine and picked at the sturdy ropes holding you. “…You’ll never get away from me, but it’ll be fun to see you try again and again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the universe made a really good choice with mccree for the Blackwatch guy forcing the male s/o to wear female clothing, but I believe the universe would like the same for gengu as well
> 
> contains: noncon, forced feminization, drugs, alcohol, kidnapping

Normally silent and standoffish, Genji really came alive when he was around you. More than anything else, he liked to tell you stories. You suspected it was his way of coping with the half-man, half-cyborg being he had become. When he wasn’t beating you or forcing himself on you, he liked to tell you about his past and all the crazy shit he did in his youth. He remembered those days fondly as the happiest and most carefree periods of his life.

He was so fond of his memories, in fact, that he was willing to do anything to relive them.

How he was able to get his hands on certain illegal substances while working for a government organization was unknown to you. What you did know was that he loved to get you in on it. He told you his favorite pastime when he was younger was getting completely fucked up in good company. Now, you were the only company he ever wanted to spend his time with. And one night, he decided to up the ante.

You thought you’d be taking it easy tonight with some cheap but strong liquor, which was hitting you faster since Genji never fed you properly. Whether this was due to actual neglect or his desire to see you get wasted more quickly, you didn’t know and you didn’t ask. You just did what he told you to, for fear of being punished.

Genji watched you closely as you blinked the bleariness from your eyes and hugged the bottle. Reaching up to rub his thumb across your cheekbone, he started speaking. “When I was younger, people called me a playboy. There’s quite a stigma around a title like that, but I don’t see anything wrong with it. It’s nice to be able to play all the time, isn’t it?”

By now, you knew to agree with everything he said. Blinking the heaviness out of your eyelids, you nodded and slurred, “Yeah, ’s nice.”

You could see the smile in his eyes as he examined just how drunk you were already. He went on, “I attracted all sorts of people, but I think women liked me the most. At the time, I guess I was partial to them too.”

You continued nodding along, still somewhat conscious of what he was saying. Genji experimentally picked up your arm and let it go, watching it bonelessly flop back down to your side. That was how out of it you were.

The smile in his eyes became a devious smirk. “You’ve got a really pretty face, you know that?”

— 

Unsurprisingly, the quickest way to sober you up was to put you in an extremely uncomfortable situation. When you were drunk, you normally didn’t care much for anything. But you could tell the buzz was drastically wearing off now that you felt an intense shame of your current appearance. Where had Genji even gotten this outfit? Though, you supposed a man who could obtain illegal substances would have no trouble getting his hands on anything, women’s clothing included.

You fidgeted, tugging down the short minidress to regain some sense of modesty. Since it was not intended for your body type, the article fit you awkwardly and you wondered what Genji was even getting out of this. When you caught a glimpse of his lust-hazed eyes, you learned he was apparently enjoying the show quite a bit.

“It suits you,” he told you, running his thumb along your exposed collarbones. The action made you shiver. “You look just like one of the whores I used to drink with when I was younger.”

His comment made you uneasy, and you thought you could feel a combination of bile and the evening’s drinks creeping its way back up your throat. Then, when he grabbed your ass and palmed the bulge between your legs, you thought you really were going to be sick.

Genji’s lips against the shell of your ear made your stomach churn. “Let’s see if you squeal like her too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 76 or Genji who rescues their S/O from a creep but it wasn't time to take them home yet, later when its time they stop and stare at them because in their arms is a plush version of themselves. S/O wakes up and smiles brightly calling them Hero. I can practically hear the Yandere's hearts going doki doki. (≧▽≦)
> 
> contains: obsession, stalking

Already insecure about his half-man, half-cyborg appearance, Genji was even more distraught when certain circumstances required him to give up what was left of his physical human form. Under the guidance of Zenyatta, he managed to shed most of those insecurities, but some doubts still lingered. He obsessed over what he perceived as his biggest flaws, and tried to cope by turning those obsessive behaviors outwards and projecting them onto someone else. He wasn’t entirely aware of this tendency of his; in his mind, he was turning a negative behavior into a positive one. Turning his hatred for himself into love for you.

Genji’s fascination with you never extended past distant but vigilant observation. He was still too shy to reach out to you, too ashamed of what he was. And there was still far too much to learn about you before he could even think about introducing himself. So he kept watch on you whenever he could, pushing his insecurities from the forefront of his mind by filling his head with nothing but thoughts of you.

In Genji’s eyes, you were the picture of perfection. He loved you so much he couldn’t stand it, to the point that his blood boiled whenever you interacted with someone else. His love was a selfish one, and he wanted you all to himself. For the most part, he could restrain himself when you spoke with family or friends, but his fingers would always twitch over the handle of his katana whenever you encountered someone he perceived as a romantic rival. He had to force himself to calm down every time because he couldn’t risk making a scene.

It was a different story entirely, however, when you attracted some unwanted attention in a seedy part of town. A group of thugs had you cornered, and the situation was quick to escalate when one of them put a hand on you. All reason was out the window once Genji witnessed this. His next move was not a decision, but an instinct.

By the time the scarlet hue faded from his vision and he finally stopped moving enough to catch his breath, he looked down around him and realized what he’d done. The creeps had been dispatched, and Genji didn’t even know if he’d simply knocked them out or resorted to a more dire end. Either way, you were safe now.

Then he finally whipped his head towards you, remembering that you were there and had just witnessed his act of unbridled brutality. You were frozen in your spot and just staring at him, eyes wide with what he perceived as crippling fear. Genji’s heart felt tight. You were looking at him like he was a monster.

He somehow managed to choke out a small “sorry” before fleeing the scene.

— 

As much as it pained him to do so, Genji tried to keep himself away from you. He didn’t feel worthy to be in your presence after frightening you like that. He quickly learned, however, after a mere few days, that not getting to see you was a fate worse than death for him. By this point, he was so thoroughly infatuated with you that this sort of deprivation was a bigger punishment than he could stand.

So, in spite of the protest of his self-worth, he resolved to make a move he’d only ever dreamt of in the past. The incident from the other night proved to him that you were in far too much danger as things were, and it was the best course of action for both your safety and his own peace of mind that he hide you away from the world. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. This had been his end plan all along, but only after he watched you a little while longer and entered your life with a little more grace. But now that it had all been ruined anyway, he came to the conclusion that it was now or never.

Getting into your home was child’s play. He knew where you kept the spare key, and he knew your schedule well enough to know that you’d be fast asleep when he popped in. Once inside, he didn’t even have to wander; he knew exactly where to go and where to find you.

He had to stop and steel himself just outside of your bedroom door. If you were to scream and cry when he took you away, if you were to hate him when all he had was love for you, and he was sure you would, he didn’t know what he would do. Exhaling deeply, Genji finally decided to cross that bridge when he got there. First, he needed to see you.

He soundlessly pushed the door open and approached you. With your face veiled by the glow of moonlight, and that soft, content smile playing on your delicate lips, you looked like an absolute angel. And Genji was here to disrupt that peace. His chest felt tight again, but he couldn’t back down now, not when he’d come this far.

He took a final step closer to you and noticed something peculiar in your arms. It was a shoddy little plush, clearly made by an amateur, but it resembled him with startling accuracy. All the implications of this discovery hit Genji all at once. For you to have made this with such a keen attention to detail after having only seen him that night sounded damn near impossible. You must have had a reference, and the only way you could have gotten that was if you had seen him again. Seen, or watched.

Then, he was struck by why you would go to the trouble of making this rudimentary little doll in the first place. That you would fall asleep with it, cradling it so close to your chest, must have meant it was dear to you. And if you thought so highly of just a doll, then…

Genji had to let out a soft, shaky exhale when he understood what this all meant. The sound was apparently just enough to make your eyes flutter open, and you didn’t react with immediate fear and shock like he expected you to. You blinked a few times to acclimate your vision to the darkness, and to the figure looming over you. At first, you simply stared, but then you smiled and it made his heart skip a beat. “It’s you… my hero.”

In that moment, Genji’s heart swelled with such love that he didn’t know how to react. Looking between your beautiful smile and the doll that you’d made, he could feel all his fears and insecurities fading away. With a trembling hand, he reached down to cup your cheek. You met him halfway and willingly nuzzled him, eyes full of a particular sparkle he knew he’d seen before.

The night you first saw him, you weren’t looking at him with fear. As Genji pieced it all together, he realized there was no reason to fear rejection. The two of you were cut from the same cloth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: how about young!genji who lets DFAB!captive have some semblance of freedom? they can go out by themselves, etc. but they can't leave hanamura or sleep anywhere other than his place. internet stuff is traced so they can't seek help through it. and anyone they tell about his abuse is too afraid to interfere because of the shimadas' influence and power. one day, they're late getting home, and genji punishes them.  
> Imagine an s/o on the floor, completely wrecked, and curled up around a yandere's boot like it was a teddy bear
> 
> contains: abuse

Genji owned you, both mind and body, and you didn’t know which of the two commodities he liked more. Of course he loved to dominate you physically, overwhelm you with a primal need to sate his relentless lust, but he seemed to derive a certain sick pleasure from the constant fucking mind games he played with you.

He didn’t force you to stay on his family’s estate. You were ‘free’, in the loosest sense of the word, to roam around all of Hanamura, but this privilege didn’t come without the extra insurance that you wouldn’t become emboldened to try and leave. The Shimada family had enough of an influence to grant its youngest son some extra toys in the form of bodyguards and agents, whom he sicced on you to watch your every move. At any given moment while you were out, you could look up and find a random pair of eyes on you.

Your mind was plagued by the uncertainty of whether you’d simply exchanged glances with a stranger, or if it was one of Genji’s goons. And this sort of interaction happened multiple times in a single day, every day. You couldn’t stand being out and facing the feeling of unknown eyes crawling up and down your skin, so you started returning home early or not going out at all. At least at the estate, you knew who owned the eyes that were constantly watching you. You suspected that this was Genji’s end goal; he planted the seeds of paranoia in your head and now he got to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

In an act of defiance, you forced yourself to go out. Forced yourself to ignore the eyes that were constantly on you, the mounting unease in the pit of your stomach. You didn’t have a particular goal beyond window shopping and perhaps getting some lunch while you were out; you just wanted to do what you knew Genji didn’t want you doing. As long as you weren’t actively trying to leave Hanamura or seek help, you could rebel without ensuring harm to your well-being.

There was a brief moment of triumph in your defiance, abruptly followed by a long period of rumination. You started to wonder what good any of this did. Your small rebellions did little more than annoy Genji, and they certainly didn’t free you of him. Just the fact that Genji allowed you to roam around town in the first place was indicative of the absolute confidence he had in his control over you. Hanamura was just one big prison and he was powerful enough to keep you there.

These thoughts struck a nerve with you and caused you to shut down for a while, leading you to wander around aimlessly with little regard for your surroundings or your curfew. By the time it finally occurred to you that you needed to return to the estate, you were already screwed. A number of men were tailing you, and there was no mystery in their intentions. All it took was a moment of falter on your part for them to catch up and grab you, dragging you back to your personal prison within this prison of a city. You knew you were in for it, but you still tried to argue. “I was going to go back on my own!”

Predictably, they didn’t respond to you. Genji’s grunts only ever followed orders, and they were never ordered to entertain negotiations.

You let them drag you back without much resistance, since you knew how bad it would look for you if they brought you back struggling. The moment you passed the gates and stepped foot onto Shimada property, they released you and let you fall to your knees. Genji was already waiting for you, his gaze indicative of cold fury. Trembling slightly, you pushed yourself to your feet and tried to explain, “Genji, please listen–”

The moment you found your bearings, they were robbed from you again by a swift and unforgiving palm against your cheek. The blow knocked you back down to the floor, allowing Genji to get closer and really loom over you. His typical cocky cheer was missing, replaced entirely by anger. “Thought you could get away from me, huh?”

Your ears were ringing and your eyes were beginning to bubble up with tears, but you tried to stand your ground. Pressing your hand to your cheek to soothe the pain, you insisted, “I lost track of time. I swear, I was coming back.”

He seized your hair in a tight fist, hoisting you up with such strength it felt like your roots were being torn right out of your scalp. You initially hissed at the pain, but instantly shut up the second you got a good look at your captor’s eyes. He was clearly in no mood for resistance tonight. “Is that so? Well then, I’d better make sure you learn from your mistakes.”

And he began dragging you by your hair, relentless and unconcerned about your pain. You cried out and tried to wriggle free of his grip, but it only made him hold on tighter. Eventually, you accepted that you weren’t meant to win this fight. Just as you were acclimating to the sensation of being dragged along by him, you were subjected to the pain of being tossed over the gravel that lined the paths of the garden. Genji was strong enough to throw you some feet away, ensuring a number of cuts and bruises. When you realized his intentions, your eyes blew wide with fear.

The look on your face didn’t evoke any sympathy from your captor. “You want to stay out late so badly? Fine. Stay outside for the night. Enjoy freezing to death.”

Chills ran up and down your spine for reasons you suspected were independent of the temperature. “N-no, Genji, please–”

He slammed the door on you, unwilling to hear the rest of your pleas. Already, the frigid night air was settling in your bones and making you shiver. Hanamura was freezing at this time of year, especially when the sun went down. Looking around the garden, you found nothing that could possibly shelter you from the unforgiving gusts of wind. Alternate entryways into the palace seemed to have been preemptively locked up, and huddling up in the gazebo only did so much. As your breath visibly slipped past your lips and the lightest snowfall started, you decided the gazebo was better than nothing.

You slinked into the corner, pulling your knees up against your chest as you rubbed your limbs furiously in an effort to warm up. The only sound you could hear above the wind whistling was the chattering of your own teeth. You weren’t sure how you would see the end of this night, and at this point, you weren’t sure if you wanted to. Maybe you’d be better off freezing to death. There was nowhere you could go where Genji wouldn’t follow you, but he couldn’t follow you to death and bring you back.

Your lids were growing heavier the longer you mulled it over. Unsure whether it would be sleep or something a little more permanent to take you, you closed your eyes.

— 

Genji knew better than to throw away his favorite toy, and he wasn’t stupid enough to grant you such an easy way out. He kept you outside for as long as he possibly could before going out to check on you. By that time, he couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.

You looked so pathetic, curled up in the corner of the gazebo as you did what you could to preserve what little body heat you had left. There was a glazed look in your eyes and you didn’t appear to be all there, but recognition lit up on your face the second you saw Genji. You were clearly drowsy from the hypothermia that was just beginning to settle in, but not so out of it that you didn’t immediately begin crawling towards him once he was within reach. “Gen…ji…”

He said nothing, simply watching and reveling in your best efforts to get closer to him. Your hands felt like ice as you tried to curl your stiff fingers around his ankle, but he didn’t stop you. The sight of you writhing and trying to hug his foot to your chest was just too adorable to interfere with. But the cold was starting to bother him, so he squatted down to your level and began scooping you into his arms. “I’d say you’ve learned your lesson.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: UGHHH That Young Genji piece was sooooo goodddd. Do you think you could do a scenario where reader is heartbroken at Yandere! Genji because she’s accepted that he’s kidnapped her and has developed severe stockholm towards him, but she’s extremely upset that all he does is go out and party and hook up while only occasionally checking up with her on his estate to get a quick fuck and tries to isolate herself from and tells him it shouldn’t bother him since she doesn’t matter to him sorry if confus  
> Omg yes the genji stuff is so good can i get genji being soft and gentle despite holding u down and u don't want to give into him but ;)
> 
> contains: noncon, attempted somnophilia, neglect, substance abuse

To say Genji had been unfair to you was one hell of an understatement. The young man had somehow managed to become infatuated with you after having only spotted you once. Love at first sight, as he called it, was enough motive for him to kidnap you and break you into the lover he wanted you to be. You remembered those early days, when he was practically glued to your side at every second of every day. Now, it was a rarity for him to even come home.

You wondered if Genji knew how cruel he was, loving you only when you didn’t want him and then abandoning you once you started to think that maybe things weren’t so bad. Because you truly were starting to see the brighter side of your situation: you spent most of your days in a plush room on a grand estate, where you no longer had to worry about work or finances or your future. Everything was taken care of and planned out for you, but a cushy life like that just wasn’t fulfilling without a companion.

The thought that Genji had grown bored with you made your chest painfully tight. The only thing that kept you mostly stable these days was the fact that you were still here; at least he bothered to keep you around. But then you were torn by the matter of his motive: did he really still have lingering attachments to you, or was he just too selfish to throw away even his most neglected toy? The uncertainty was killing you slowly, along with the behavior Genji exhibited when he did bother to check in on you.

Back then, not a day went by where Genji wouldn’t tell you how much he loved you. The only time he ever said it now, however, was when he had you on all fours with your face in a pillow. You weren’t even his first choice when it came to sex anymore. He would try his luck and attempt to hook up with anyone he found even mildly appealing when he was out on his nightly bar crawls, and he’d only return to you in the event that he was unsuccessful. You’d finally learned to feel something for him other than fear, and his response was apparently to treat you like a commodity rather than a lover.

You hadn’t seen Genji for a few days now. The only ones tending to you were his servants, and they were all too apathetic and indifferent to your situation to offer you any comfort in your anguish. Eventually, you burnt out, unable to produce enough tears to equal the amount of times he’d shafted you. Then, late one evening, your door opened with a distinct lack of refinement, and you knew it meant Genji had finally returned, fucked up out of his mind.

You could hear him stumbling over to your bed, where you were curled up beneath the plush sheets, and you just pulled them higher. If he tried anything with you, and you were certain he would, you weren’t sure your heart could take it. You didn’t want to see him, especially not when he was in this state. The mattress dipped under his weight as he crawled over to you, and a surprisingly gentle hand began stroking your cheek. He cooed a soft pet name at you as his touch extended to lower regions beneath your blanket. “Are you awake?”

Feigning sleep, you didn’t answer.

You could tell Genji was just staring at you and listening to your even breaths, and you waited to hear him eventually relent and just leave. However, you were horrified to instead hear the sound of his belt being removed, followed by a murmur of, “Well, whatever. Makes no difference to me.”

Your reaction to his putting his hands on you was violent, immediately kicking and flailing to create some distance between you two. You shoved off your sheets and gathered yourself up in the corner of the bed to look back at Genji with eyes blown wide with resentment. At first he seemed surprised to see you up, but then he took it in stride with a grin. You got an eyeful of someone else’s lipstick staining his lips and teeth, a symbol of a hook-up that almost was but ultimately wasn’t, explaining why he’d come crawling back to you.

“Did I wake you?”

“Go away, Genji,” you tried to say it firmly, but you sounded terribly small in your own ears. You were sure your pathetic cowering didn’t make you seem any more menacing either. “I didn’t want to see you tonight… just leave me alone.”

The playful mirth that typically existed in his eyes disappeared, making way for something darker. The red rim around them, no doubt the result of a healthy dosage of ‘party favors’ from his night out, made his gaze that much more chilling. “Who do you think you are to speak to me like that, princess?”

You swallowed hard. You weren’t going to let him intimidate you. “Clearly I’m not much, since you only ever come back to me for a quick fuck. Please, just go find someone else to get you off tonight.”

That look in his eyes didn’t go away, and you were sure you were in for it. However, to your surprise, his next move wasn’t to strike you, but to wrap his arms around you in a near-suffocating embrace. He reeked of alcohol and an amalgamation of different people’s perfumes and colognes. Before you could protest to being held like this, Genji cooed, “So you missed me? How precious.”

He couldn’t be farther from the truth, but you didn’t exactly have the room to tell him that. His arms were wrapped so tightly around your frame that you could barely push away from him, and your face was smothered into his chest to keep you from speaking. On the one hand, you were full of anger and resentment towards Genji, but on the other, you were so starved for tender touches, for gentle affection that meant he was actually going to take care of you. Surprisingly deft even in his current state of intoxication, he made you lie back and submit to his touch. But when his fingers slipped past the waistband of your underwear, your hand shot down to grab his wrist. “Genji, stop, I said I don’t want to–”

He shushed you, leaning down to sweetly kiss your forehead as his one free hand gathered up both of yours with brutish strength. Now undisturbed, the hand inside your panties quickly worked you into a state of unwilling arousal. You squirmed and tried to squeeze your thighs shut around his arm, but he wedged himself between your knees to keep you open for him. The harder he worked his fingers, the faster you realized how starved your body was for its own pleasure when it had grown so used to just being an outlet for someone else. As his motions dragged gasps and shuddering sobs from your throat, Genji just smiled and kissed you again. “Seems you need a reminder of just how much I like you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ohbby i see you like noncon and somno so how about we get genji sneaking into his crush’s room and doing the deed with her while she sleeps 👀
> 
> contains: noncon, somnophilia, drugs

Ever since his cybernetic resurrection and recruitment into Blackwatch, Genji preferred being unnoticed. He couldn’t even stand to look at himself, so to have other people acknowledge his existence was more than he could bear. If he couldn’t die, then he would live as a shadow.

His desire for isolation was evident in his brooding exterior, and it repelled anyone from even thinking of getting too close. You, however, were a remarkable exception, in that you often went out of your way to reach out to him. You were so friendly and bright that he never really knew how to react to you. Eventually, he decided he’d rather not see you at all so he wouldn’t have to deal with the strange feelings that choked his heart whenever you were around. Genji was so used to being the black sheep whom everyone avoided that it felt foreign for him to be avoiding you.

While it was possible to evade you in person, he just couldn’t get you out of his head. Every idle thought found its way back to you, as Genji questioned what your motives were in trying to get close to someone like him. You didn’t seem to have malicious intent; your eyes were clear and honest, just like you. Then he realized the feelings you inspired within him were ones of affection, and he nearly short-circuited.

On one hand, he had a number of insecurities and self-esteem issues to work out before he could even think of becoming romantically involved with someone. While he’d been a master in matters of the heart during his younger years, things were just too different now for him to go back to his old ways. He needed to adjust to himself now. But on the other hand, he remembered how he felt back then, impulsively hooking up or entering relationships. It was a simple euphoria that came from just having someone by his side, and it was something he hadn’t felt ever since joining Blackwatch.

He wanted you, but he wasn’t ready to be seen or touched by you in turn. So he found a way to reconcile these two issues.

When he practically made a living in being stealthy, Genji had no trouble slipping into your room in the dead of night. He didn’t act right away, instead choosing simply to stare at your angelic face, bathed in moonlight. You seemed fast asleep, but the last thing he wanted was for you to wake up in the middle of anything, so he gently pushed a sleeping pill past your slightly parted lips and eased it down your throat.

After confirming that you swallowed it, he waited a moment for it to take effect. He carefully took a seat next to you and lowered his flesh hand to your cheek, enjoying the simple contact he hadn’t experienced in a long time. If he closed his eyes to the parts of him that were all wiring and cold metal, focused solely on his skin on yours, this moment was nice. He could forget that he was an abomination who could only approach you when you weren’t conscious.

Slowly, Genji began removing your clothes. He wanted to see your skin, to see how human you were in comparison to him, so he went to the trouble of undressing you completely and leaving you bare before him. With the sort of reverence of a repentant sinner kneeling before an altar, he smoothed his hands down your cheeks, your breasts, your smooth stomach, and your thighs. He couldn’t help but lightly dig his fingertips into you as he did so. You felt so real, so very human, and it overwhelmed Genji with a number of warring emotions.

You were beautiful, truly. That someone like you was at all interested in someone like him filled him with a sort of love he didn’t know he still had the capacity to feel. But he simultaneously hated you for being what he wasn’t, and couldn’t be ever again no matter what he wanted. So he took all his inner turmoil and turned it outwards, onto you.

You didn’t even stir as he held your legs apart, exposing your most private parts to his hungry eyes. A reasonable voice in the back of his mind urged him to savor this time with you, but a louder, more impulsive voice encouraged him to claim you, rough and fast. He had all night, after all. Genji ended up following the latter, already stroking his cock and rubbing it against your pussy. You weren’t wet yet, but he would get you there.

After dipping his fingers past your parted lips to collect saliva from your tongue, he began rubbing you down in a particular motion that made countless women cry back when he was a playboy. Even you reacted in your state of deep slumber, evident in the slight quivers of your lips and the soft whimpers that bubbled out of your throat. He would have preferred to take his time with you just so he could watch more of your unconscious body’s reactions, but a primal heat within him demanded that he take you now.

Finally sinking into your hot, wet vise and becoming one with you was almost as emotionally pleasurable as it was physically. Genji hadn’t realized until that moment just how lonely he’d been, how touch-starved. For someone who was used to living as the life of the party and the center of attention to suddenly retreat to endless solitude was too jarring a change. He needed this intimate time with you more than he realized.

Your brows furrowed at the initial stretch, but they relaxed as he bottomed out. The tension on your face reappeared only when he began moving his hips while lazily thumbing circles over your clit. Your breathing, too, suddenly became more labored, and Genji couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss you.

That simple touch combined with being so deeply connected to you made him finish faster than he would have liked, but his first intimate contact with another person in such a long time was too overwhelming for him to hold back. His hips jerked and stuttered as he finished inside of you, only settling once you’d milked him dry. He lowered his forehead to yours and caught his breath, his flesh hand idly stroking your cheek. In a moment, he would be ready to start again. He wanted to make the most of his time with you tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I have a request if you’re taking them right now :3 young Genji flirting with a fem s/o who isn’t interested in him, so he takes her for himself  
> reader is known for being the apple of every man's eye, and the mafia kidnaps her after genji has noticed her. mob boss genji wants his sweet blossom to be all his own, and she's powerless to resist.
> 
> contains: alcohol mention

Genji’s interest in his family’s yakuza business never really extended to the work beyond the play. He liked the power that came with his name, but he never put in the effort to uphold it. In fact, he seemed to delight in nothing but causing problems for his family by doing stupid, reckless things under the impression that he was untouchable. He was, truly, but his escapades caused more trouble than they were worth. In the end, his family always had to clean up his messes.

Genji, in his constant chase for pleasure, didn’t care about the consequences. When he set his sights on something he wanted, he wouldn’t stop until he got it. It was your misfortune to become one of those things.

He first spotted you at a bar. He’d known your reputation as a heartthrob, but this was surprisingly his first time seeing you in the flesh. A highly treasured woman like you was hardly ever left alone, so he pounced on this opportunity and carried himself like a true sleazebag all the while.

You seemed to sense all the trouble he brought with him right away, never once letting your guard down or allowing him to get too close. When he bought you a drink in spite of your repeated refusal, you promptly threw it in his face and made a quick getaway. Genji remained at the bar, dazed and confused, but only for a moment. Once the realization hit that he’d been denied, he didn’t even try to suppress his impulse to go after you and claim what he wanted by force. His men had to step in and hold him back. While they were assigned to act as the young man’s aides, they still served his family first and foremost, and they had to keep him from causing more trouble. They brought him back to the Shimada estate, practically kicking and screaming like a petulant child.

On occasion, Genji was willing to let things go, if they no longer captured his interest. But in the case of being specifically denied something he not only wanted but felt entitled to, it was clear that he wasn’t going to give you up. The moment he stepped off of the estate, he was probably going to harass you and land his family into a whole new scandal.

Because they couldn’t stop him from behaving this way, the family heads decided to do Genji’s dirty work for him, but with far more finesse. You weren’t connected to any other yakuza families or anyone who would miss you, really. If you were to suddenly turn up missing, the town would suffer little more than the loss of a pretty face. People would miss you, but they wouldn’t have any way of recovering you since the Shimada family was capable of sneaking under the radar when it came to business.

There was nothing better for Genji to wake up to the following morning than the sight of you, bound and gagged with tears streaming down your pretty face. His elders presented you to him with just the slightest bit of disgust in their eyes, as it was somewhat pathetic to see one of their own get so worked up over a girl as simple as you. Regardless, they would do anything before they saw the Shimada family fall, and that included kidnapping. They would avert their eyes from whatever it was Genji wanted to do with you, so long as he kept it all behind closed doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: When you have time can you write about um... (I'm sorry this is v v v gross) dirty panty sniffin' Genji? (´・Ω・`)
> 
> contains: panty sniffing, smell kink

Genji wasn’t a pervert. Quite the opposite in his youth, he was considered by many to be handsome, charming, and sociable. Only after some complicated family issues came to a head in the form of his death by his brother and subsequent resurrection by Overwatch did he lose his amicable touch. Living in chronic pain as half man, half machine unsurprisingly reduced his interest in interacting with others. However, he wasn’t so far gone that he devolved into deviant behavior.

Honestly, it was an accident. He happened to be passing by the training area at a time during which you clearly thought you were alone. Because you thought this, you must have been too lazy to move to a changing room to swap out your typical uniform for some workout gear. Genji had walked by just in time to catch the end of the show, as you shucked off your uniform pants and began tugging on a pair of tight leggings. He was captivated by your smooth skin and your perfectly rounded ass, but the very first thing to jump out and catch his eye was the underwear you were wearing, if it could even be called that. The black, silky-looking garment seemed to be more string than substance as it left nothing of your ass to his imagination. To think that little more than a thin strap was covering your most intimate parts…

Genji quickly made himself scarce, pacing around the area to clear his head. But whenever he tried to think about something else, his mind threw him back into that train of thought. Why were you wearing underwear like that on a regular work day? Did you wear underwear like that all the time? Did you do it for yourself, or for someone else? The more he rolled these questions around inside his head, the more compelled he was to go back to the training room and somehow get some answers without having you think he was the biggest creep on the entire base. He already thought as much about himself, and he didn’t know what he would do if you thought the same.

Of course, there was no appropriate way to ask you about what was inside your pants, so he simply didn’t breach the subject. The only thing that could quell his mind’s frenzied questions for now was the opportunity to stare at your ass and think about how you dressed it.

You noticed his presence immediately when he re-entered the training area. Jovially, you tugged on his arm and encouraged him to spar with you. You were one of the few agents on base who didn’t find him creepy or off-putting, and that may have been an influencing factor in why he was so fixated on you.

At your insistence, he sparred with you for a bit. You felt so human in comparison to him. So alive. Never before in his life did he appreciate the feeling of someone’s body against his the way he did when he was with you. It felt good, especially with his flesh hand, to feel sweat sliding down your skin and your heart thumping in your chest. All of this in combination with the knowledge of what was inside your tight black leggings excited him more than he was willing to admit.

Finally, you decided you were finished training and thanked him for his time. Genji watched you head to the showers before slowly stalking after you with only a single goal in mind.

Your clothes lay in a heap on the ground just outside of your stall, and Genji carefully carded through each sweat-drenched article of clothing until he found the piece he was looking for. Treasure in hand, he fled to a more private area to better admire his find.

He wanted to believe that all the recent changes in his life were purely external, and didn’t go so far as to alter his personality in any way. But as he sat with your panties balled up against his nose and his hard, leaking cock in one hand, he briefly acknowledged that he might have become more deviant than he previously believed himself to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I was wondering if you could do one with either yakuza!genji or post recall 76 where they fall for an innocent, sweet, caring and totally virgin till marriage lady but she also takes no shit. she'll politely deny their advances. when she's captured, the yandere expects them to break quickly but it seems that no matter what they do, she refuses to break. she's scared of them but is smart enough to know that if she plays sweet, she can possibly escape. she's sweet but strong and willing to fight.
> 
> contains: noncon, voice kink, biting kink, alcohol mention

It was your sweet naivete that piqued Genji’s interest in the first place. He’d seen your type before: cute, caring, and the most fun to corrupt. He took great joy in breaking down girls like you for whatever reasons he could come up with. Sometimes stupid men owed Genji’s family a fuckton of money, but all debts were forgiven in exchange for their women. Or maybe they’d curiously wander into his clutches on their own only to be so broken to his will that they couldn’t live without him. But you were a wonder in your own way.

In all the years his family practically ran Hanamura, its people proved to be weak. Genji could see this too once he was old enough to take the reins and really find his footing in the family business. No one had the guts to stand up to them or try to make any meaningful change and that was just fine by him, though it did get boring at times. So it served to spice things up when you continually resisted his advances and gave him the desire for a good chase.

It had started with a simple refusal. Genji’s eyes were on you the moment you entered the bar, looking like a lost little lamb to the slaughter. This was so not your scene, and it turned out you weren’t there looking for a good time anyway. From what he could overhear, your car had broken down just outside of the joint and all you had on you was a dead cell and just enough change to use the payphone. He thought your situation was absolutely pitiful so he thought to try to put you at ease with a drink.

“No thank you,” you said, polite but firm. Genji’s smile didn’t falter in the slightest. It wasn’t unusual for girls to deny him at first but he was sure he could get through to you.

He waited patiently for you to finish your call and then offered to keep you company while you waited for the tow. You just smiled at him, not exactly inviting but not quite shutting him out either. So he stayed and made some small talk just to see if he couldn’t get your walls down. By now women found him so charming that they were the first to start opening up and going beyond mere pleasantries, but you proved to be quite the anomaly. You responded to him only as much as you needed to, all while maintaining that polite and courteous smile.

Even when he saw it was up to him to start breaking down barriers, you kept your distance. You didn’t let him in once, not even as you were leaving with the man who came to tow your car. That was just fine, he mused as he sipped on the drink that was meant for you. He’d heard plenty of your details while he was listening to you on the phone and he was sure this wouldn’t be the last you saw of him.

—

Not that there’s ever a good legal reason to kidnap people, but Genji just couldn’t find a way to justify his desire to take you. All the reason he owed to himself was that he felt like it, but that didn’t work for his family. They never displayed callousness without reason.

So that was why even his family didn’t know about you. One too many ‘coincidental’ run-ins that each ended up in your constant and firm refusal pushed Genji a little too far from the edge and he snapped, snatching you up and somehow managing to stash you away unseen. Yet even

when he had you like this you never lost your composure or dignity. Nothing he could do ever seemed to break your spirit and it was driving him up the wall. He had to know what made you tick.

As it turned out, the fix was surprisingly simple. Since you’d taken to ignoring him when his behavior got too extreme, he wanted to see how far you would let him go. During your latest fit of silence he sidled up next to you and began touching you. You squirmed away from him as best you could when you were caught between his body and the wall, but then his hands came up to hold you still. His lips dropped from your jawline to the crook of your neck so he could kiss and bite every inch of skin he could reach. That was the first time Genji ever heard your breath hitch like that and he made certain it wouldn’t be the last.

The abrupt manner in which you started shoving his hands away from between your legs only egged him on further. He loved, above all else, to take the things he couldn’t have. Thankfully your body was nowhere near as strong as your words and his fingers could slip beneath the hem of your panties with ease. He was pleased to find you wet in spite of your resistance, but even more delightful to him was how tight you were to just two fingers.

You whimpered when he suddenly nipped on your earlobe, and you shuddered when he started to speak. “You’re so damn prim and proper all the time, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised no one’s ever touched you here before. Honored to be your first.”

Genji’s words seemed to reignite your fighting spirit as you cried, “I… I’m waiting until I get married…”

That you still had hope that you’d somehow get out of his clutches, carry on with a normal life, and find some nice fellow to settle down with almost made him laugh. Instead he smirked against the skin of your throat and continued to slowly ease you open, one finger joining the two already thrusting into you at a steady pace. You were going to be a fun one to break especially after how long you’d kept him waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a commissioned piece in which reader shows blackwatch genji just how much she trusts him
> 
> contains: sensory deprivation

Genji had been dealt a cruel hand by life, and one of the few comforts he could turn to was you. Specifically, he found great comfort in your body, in how alive your soft flesh felt beneath his cybernetic fingertips. You were one of the few, if not the only, to experience affection from him of any kind.

Anyone on the outside looking in would have thought the nature of your relationship was purely physical, but they’d be wrong. You knew better than anyone, perhaps second only to Genji himself, exactly what the gentle touches and caresses meant to him. He lost so much of himself to his family’s violent past that he feared losing anything more, trusting only you with his physical and mental anguish. In turn, he expected your trust as well.

Just having your body was meaningless to him. What mattered was that you were willing to surrender yourself to him and that you trusted him not to cause you any pain.

Sometimes he came to you for mere stress relief, but when he had the time to spare, it was like therapy. If there was anything in the world that could remind him of his humanity, show him that there was more to him than interface and cables, it was that you trusted him not to break you.

In spite of his upbringing, Genji was never fond of violence. His distaste for his family’s trade was one of the things that got him killed, and it was only reinforced when Overwatch revived him for the sole purpose of becoming a living weapon. As much as it pained him to do so, he did their bidding because he owed them a great debt. Some days were easier than others, but his return from a particularly brutal mission saw him needing more than your usual loving care.

As soon as Orca touched down on base, he found you and buried himself in your arms. His comparatively large frame fit awkwardly against you, but you did your best to embrace him and help him feel secure. You smoothed your hands over his taut muscles until he slowly came to relax, and he felt well enough to stand and let you guide him to his quarters.

You didn’t expect him to open up and tell you about what caused him such distress. Genji was a man of few words to begin with, and he certainly wasn’t willing to relive the trauma by recounting it to you. Instead, once the door was shut and locked, he moved you towards the bed and spoke the only words that mattered to you both. “Do you trust me?”

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel your heart flutter with a bit of fear. Having come back fresh off a mission he was clearly still worked up, adrenaline coursing through him via wires and veins. Genji had never hurt you before, but the thought that he could start any time always crept into the back of your mind, especially in situations like these. But you responded positively and enthusiastically, as if out of instinct. “Of course I do, Genji.”

His ruby red eyes searched yours for any hint of hesitation, or that you might have been lying to him. When he found nothing of the sort, he eased you to sit on the edge of the bed. Even in the way he touched you, the way his practiced hands trembled with untapped energy ready to be dispensed, you could tell how hard he was trying to hold himself back. You swallowed thickly when he turned around to retrieve something from the drawer.

He returned to you with a silky red ribbon, the same hue as the cables that ran throughout his body. You didn’t flinch back or verbally protest when he lifted it to your eyes and tied it securely behind your head. There was a pause, and then your arms were being bound by something of the same material. At this point you opened your mouth to ask what he was doing when a hard plastic sphere was pushed past your lips.

A click sounded behind your head to indicate the ball gag was secure. Genji stroked the back of your head affectionately and said, “This is not a test of your trust. Simply… an affirmation. You know that I would never hurt you.”

You nodded and mumbled your faith through the obstruction in your mouth, tensing when he abruptly placed an earbud into both of your ears. Genji always enjoyed the opportunity to exhibit control over you in some form or another, but this was sensory deprivation unlike you’d ever experienced it before. Now more than ever, you needed to trust him.

You could hear little more than your blood rushing in your ears when he coaxed you into lying on your back. His touch was deft and masterful, no longer jittery as your compliance already seemed to be tempering his nerves. Your pants and underwear were dragged down your legs and left to pool in a heap around your ankles, leaving you bare and vulnerable to his whims.

The first graze of a metal hand against your bare sex made you jump from surprise and excitement, but not fear. As you sensed Genji starting to relax, you, too, were no longer afraid. His fingers stroked up and down your lower lips, briefly teasing your clit, before sinking into your wet cunt. Your back arched off of the mattress as your only means to communicate your pleasure. His flesh palm, rough and callused, smoothed comforting circles over your inner thigh to get you to spread them just a touch wider.

You were dimly aware of Genji placing himself between your legs but it only really hit you when you felt the broad flat of his tongue against your labia. It was so abrupt that you jumped before shamelessly bringing your hips higher to grind against his mouth. Two fingers diligently stretched you open as his tongue lapped at your clit, and somehow the pleasure was heightened by the fact that sensation was all you could rely on. You couldn’t see Genji or hear him say what he was planning to do next. You could only wait for him to act and it was those brief moments of uncertainty that ultimately led to more explosive sensations in the end.

You were already drenched to begin with, but you were completely soaked by the time he decided he was finished eating you out. He stood up and backed away long enough for you to start feeling antsy and begin squirming as a means to beg for his touch. When Genji returned to you, you could feel his hard cock sliding against your pussy and coating itself with your abundant arousal. He didn’t keep you waiting much longer than that, lining up with your entrance and pushing himself in once he was slick enough. Somehow, with the majority of your senses compromised, you thought he felt even bigger.

As Genji rocked his hips into you, his wandering hands grabbed the hem of your shirt and pushed it up high enough to expose your chest. You could feel your breasts bouncing with each thrust, and you imagined how his eyes must have been drawn to them. Your face grew hot at the idea that you were being examined so closely, so hungrily, and you wished he would touch you to confirm what you were thinking. All you could do to communicate this to him was whine through your gag and arch your back off the mattress to present yourself needily.

You moaned when he finally reached forward and touched you, his flesh palm hot to the touch while his metal palm chilled you. The latter slid down your torso and dipped between your legs to give your clit the friction you craved. You jumped and felt yourself tighten around his girth, your legs wrapping around his waist in an effort to bring him closer. If you strained your ears to listen, you could hear the faintest bit of a groan as Genji hunched over you, his hips stuttering when he finally found his release inside of you.

His hand kept moving to ensure you would reach your climax soon after he did. He continued even after you were spent, and the only way you could get him to stop was by forcing your hips up against him and pushing him away. After taking a moment presumably to catch his breath, he slowly began freeing your arms from their binds.

He took out the ball gag, the ear buds, and removed the makeshift blindfold last. Your eyes fluttered open to find his eyes focused intensely on you, searching for anything that suggested he might have hurt you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, slowly at first, and then more confidently when the look of concern didn’t leave his face. “Are you?”

He closed his eyes in a pensive expression and sighed deeply before lowering his forehead against yours. You listened as his breathing evened out and he let out a low, contented hum. “I am. Thank you.”


End file.
